The Phantom of the Opera
by Allanna Stone
Summary: Ashley Howlette is an upcoming super star with a deadly secret that many would kill to possess…
1. Chapter 1

**The Phantom of the Opera**

**I do not own X-Men or any of the songs.**

**SUMMERY:**

**Ashley Howlette is an upcoming super star with a deadly secret that many would kill to possess…**

Ashley took another deep breath as she jabbed at her oppent with her custom made hot pink and black boxing gloves. She switched back and forth. Right jab, left jab, feign left, then back with a right jab, left hook, right hook, and so on.

Finally, the sand filled punching bag had enough.

With a loud snap, the chain that held the punching bag to the ceiling snapped, skidding a few feet into a corner.

Ashley smiled triumphantly as she posed for the camera.

"Oh… my… God… work it, work it- that's right! Oh, I'm loving it, yes I'm feeling it!" cried Steve, the photographer as he snapped picture after picture of the young model for the upcoming issue of _American Athlete_.

Ashley was a petite twenty one year old woman with thick, silky, long brown-black curls that flowed to her hips. She had big sapphire blue eyes that were fringed with illegally long eyelashes, a tiny pixie-like nose and full rosebud shaped lips the color of blood. She stood just south of five feet tall and had a curvy figure that made most girls feel self conscious about themselves. Her favorite asset about herself wasn't her strong legs or her flat abs- it was her hands. They were small with long, slender fingers, just perfect for playing the guitar or the piano with.

Ashley struck pose after pose, her face in its supermodel mode, which she did on occasion find hard to keep (due to her manager, Drew, who would always try to find a way to make her smile during the normally stressful shootings.)

"Alright now, sweetie that should do it!" called out Matt, the writer of the article, _Ashley Howlette: Tackling the World One Gym at a Time!_ He had been trailing after the young athlete for about three months now, capturing everything she did on paper.

Ashley smiled at the man before going to her assigned dressing room to change out of the sweatpants and mock neck crop top that she had decided to wear for the shoot. She changed into super darkwash extra skinny jeans, a vintage concert tee shirt, leather boots and a black leather jacket. She grabbed her purse and car keys before hunting down Drew to tell him that she was leaving.

"DREW!" she yelled, exiting her dressing room. "I'M LEAVING!"

"Ashley, you don't have to yell, I'm right here!" scolded Drew, popping out from next door.

"I know. I just felt like doing it!" Ashley sassed her manager before leaving the Black Tiger GYM, where she regularly worked out at. She made her way out into the parking lot, where she unlocked her hot pink SmartCar and slid into her driver's seat, tossing her purse into the passenger seat as she started up her veichal.

As Ashley drove herself home, she felt her mind wandering to her mother, Kyla Silver Paw. She was a full blooded Native American, which made the beautiful young model a half blooded Native American. Kyla came from a mixture of tribes all across America, and she had taught her only daughter many of her people's ways; dancing, cooking, making baskets and clothes and stories.

Ashley loved her heritage with a passion, and even though she inherited her father's fair skin, she still processed much of the many Native American tribe's spirit and love inside of her free spirited and untamed heart.

The people of the reservation that she grew up on had a name for her: Monchonsia. It meant White Feather in the language of her people. For she was as white as a dove's feather.

Even though she had the white people's blood flowing through her veins, she was still considered to be a child of the Virgin Moon Goddess and the Ever Lasting God.

Ashley smiled as she thought about what her week would hold in store for her. She was going to volunteer her time as a tour guide for a school that was coming in from Winchester, New York to observe the ways of her people.

~xXx~

Logan sighed as he flipped through another heavy leather book.

For the past three days, he had been digging through old boxes of things that his brother told him were linked to his past.

All he found were more unanswered questions.

And then he came to something that made his heart stop.

A birth certificate.

He read it and just about fainted.

_Ashley Rose Howlette_.

The name sounded famillere to him, but he couldn't place it. It was like he had unlocked a door, only to find another locked door behind it.

When he read who the father was, he did have to take a deep breath.

According to the birth certificate, he had fathered a little girl, born on October thirty-first, twenty one years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Phantom of the Opera**

**I do not own X-Men or any of the songs.**

**SUMMERY:**

**Ashley Howlette is an upcoming super star with a deadly secret that many would kill to possess…**

Ashley smiled as she dressed herself the following day. She decided to wear lace and demin jeans, a white blouse with colorful embroidery and a deer skin vest with bead and feathers sewn onto the skin. She grabbed her moccasins that she had made a few weeks before and padded out to the kitchen, where she began to cook herself breakfast.

After she had eaten (hash browns and scrambled eggs) she walked outside into the warm sunny morning and deeply inhaled.

"Ashley!" The woman turned as she heard her name being called and smiled as she spied her close companions, Grace Wilson and Kaleb Johnson.

"Hey!" Ashley called out, jogging over to give the couple a hug.

"You look stunning- nothing unusual there," smirked Grace with a little giggle. Grace was a stunning Native American with Irish blood running through her veins. She had coppery red hair and purple eyes that people would ask her if they were real.

"Grace," groaned Kaleb, her boyfriend. He was a tall, heavily muscular man a few months Ashley's junior with dark brown hair that he wore closely cropped to his head and warm brown eyes.

"What time is it?" Ashley asked, forgetting that she needed to get her watch fixed.

"It's time to get our little butts over to the fire pit!" Grace grabbed her boyfriend's and her best friend by the hand and quickly towed them over to the fire pit, where the school from New York was to meet them.

~xXx~

Logan huffed as he sat on the school bus that the professor had rented for some tour of some place. Logan was grumpy because he wanted a smoke, only Jean had threatened to brainwash him into thinking that he was a five year old girl if he took out his smoking sticks.

Finally after what seemed to be an eternity, the bus rolled to a stop inside of a fort-like structure. The doors of the bus opened to allow the students to exit. The forty-something students who all signed up for the trip to Mattaponi Native American Reservation located in Virginia.

"Hello! Welcome to Mattaponi!" called out a stunning young woman, who had a nametag which read _**ASHLEY**_ in bold pink and blue lettering. "If everyone may please gather around the fire pit for a brief history lesson of the Mattaponi tribe…"

Logan zoned out as the girl chattered on about the legends that surrounded the Native American tribe. As she finished fifteen minutes later, she asked if there were any questions that she could answer.

A young boy with blue spiky hair raised his hand and bluntly asked her, "Why aren't you dark skinned?"

"Because my father wasn't Native American," she answered pleasantly before directing the group to several teepees, where women were scattered around working with looms.

"As you may see, this is where the women make cloth for clothing, blankets and other goods," Ashley explained smiling as one of the ladies waved at her. "Now who would like to give weaving a try?"

"You mean we get to do hands on stuff?" asked a teenage girl.

"Yes, you can. This is a learning experience," answered Ashley, smiling as several of the students scattered to find a loom and a woman to teach them. "And now for the rest of you, who wants to learn how to fire dance?"

~xXx~

Ashley smiled as she chatted with the teachers. This had to be the most well behaved school group that she had ever conducted.

"Help!" screamed someone. Ashley ran to where the cry came from and froze at what she saw.

A little three year old girl was paralyzed with fear as a deadly water moccasin posed, ready to strike.

Ashley acted without even thinking. She raced over to the snake and fearlessly grabbed it behind the head before holding it up to show everyone.

"A green tongued water moccasin. Extremely deadly, these snakes have been known to kill a man the size of him," she jerked her head over to the beefy teacher who had asked her if there was a place where he could smoke in private. "These snakes are identified by their green tongues and black markings on their bodies." She stretched out the snake for everyone to admire before tossing it into a bush a few yards away. "They also have extremely awful tempers, almost as bad as Kaleb, but with more deadliness than a shotgun."

As though to prove her point, a shotgun suddenly went off, startling everyone into the air.

"And now, let's get back to whatever it was that we were doing before we were distracted," announced Ashley, scooping up the little girl into her arms and marching the group back to their activities.

~xXx~

Scott Summers had to admit it.

The tour guide was brave.

When he first saw her, he recognized who she was immeadtly. Ashley Howlette, the super model and actor. She had been in movies and on TV shows ever since she was just a little girl. He enjoyed her in _The Curse of Cleopatra_. However, she was genuine and sweet in real life, and she also had a streak of wildness that zipped through the air like lightning.

He couldn't help but admire her. From what he understood, her job was extremely competitive and time consuming.

And what was up with Logan? Ever since he had received that trunk full of papers and books, he had been acting weird…

~xXx~

"Ashley? Can I speak with you for a moment?" asked a bald man in a wheelchair.

"Of course, sir." Ashley quickly handed over her duties to Grace and Kaleb before following him to a place where no one could overhear what they were talking about.

_Ashley, my name is Professor Charles Xavier and I am a mutant. _

Ashley blinked several times as the man's voice floated into her head.

"Should I be scared?" she asked him calmly, suddenly realizing that the class that was busy touring the reservation were mutants.

"No, don't be. I know that you're an mutant," he answered her in a pleasant tone of voice.

Ashley's face went white as she swayed on her feet.

"The one thing that I don't know however, are your abilities," he continued on.

"And if you don't mind, Professor, I'd like to try and keep it that way," Ashley bluntly informed him before returning to the tour at hand with a smile plastered onto her face. "Alright, now who wants to go and watch a tribal dance ceremony?"

_**For some stupid reason or another, the Google search engine isn't working on my baby so I am forced to use my imagination for the Native American facts. Please do not bombard me with reviews and PMs saying that I got this and that wrong. I know I got everything wrong. Please be patient with me and I shall correct the mistakes as soon as my pigheaded stubborn laptop decides to cooperate with me.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Phantom of the Opera**

**I do not own X-Men or any of the songs.**

**SUMMERY:**

**Ashley Howlette is an upcoming super star with a deadly secret that many would kill to possess…**

For the rest of the tour, Ashley felt Professor Xavier's eyes on her as she answered questions and told stories. Her smile of knowledge never exited her face nor did she ever talk sharply to a student. She was kind and gentle, yet at the same time, there was a hint of danger that always surrounded her.

"You know your history, don't you?" commented Ororo Munroe, who was one of the teachers. She was a striking woman was exotically dark skin and snow white hair.

"I enjoyed it in high school. All my teachers were really into the subject," Ashley answered with a grin. "I would like to teach history one day."

"Well as it just so happens, I need an assistant to help me teach the history classes at the school. Would you be interested?" asked Ororo.

"I'll see what I can do." Ashley smiled at the woman again. "If it means that I'll get to work with these well behaved kids, then count me in!"

~xXx~

Later that evening, Ashley looked at the fancy monogrammed business card that Professor Xavier had given her. She called Drew first thing.

"You reached Drew," he answered the phone.

"Guess who?" asked Ashley with a smile.

"The queen of England? I've always wanted to have tea with her," teased Drew.

Ashley erupted into full out giggles.

"How are you doing Ashley?" he asked her once her mirth had subsided.

"Well, I got a job offer up in New York as a history teacher for a private school," she announced with a smile.

"And you're going to take it?" asked Drew knowingly.

"You always told me to move to New York for more job oppertunies!" Ashley pointed out with a smile.

"True, oh so true!" Drew told her with a sigh. "Tell you what- you can make the new job arrangements while I contact a few people to help you with the move, alright?"

"Sounds like a plan," Ashley agreed. After a few more minutes of idle conversations, she hung up and dialed the number on the business card.

"Charles Xavier," a pleasant voice answered the phone. It took Ashley only a moment for her to resister that the voice belonged to the man who was in the wheelchair at the tour earlier that day.

"Hello, this is Ashley Howlette, from the tour," she informed him.

"Ashley, I'm assuming that you're calling about the job that Ororo offered you?" he asked her in a calm voice.

"Yes, I am. Is it still open?" asked Ashley, sitting on her bed.

"Indeed it is." The man chuckled lightly. "How about if you drop by next Friday?"

"Okay. I'll be there!" chirped Ashley after seeing that Friday was clear of anything.

"I'll send a car for you," informed the professor before bidding her goodbye and hanging up.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Phantom of the Opera**

**I do not own X-Men or any of the songs.**

**SUMMERY:**

**Ashley Howlette is an upcoming super star with a deadly secret that many would kill to possess…**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS;**

**While I was writing this FanFic, I was listening to this song;**

**H t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = M m I 9 g A y N P y E & f e a t u r e = r e l a t e d**

**ENJOY!**

Ashley giggled as she packed the last box into the moving van.

"Okay, that's everything!" she shouted to Grace and Kaleb, who were sitting in the cab, grumpy because their friend hadn't allowed for them to help her move all the boxes into the back of the van. Ashley shut the door and banged on the back a few times, signaling that it was time to move on to New York.

She turned and hopped into her SmartCar, beeping the horn several times to announce her departure to everyone as she drove off after the moving van.

~xXx~

A few hours into the sixteen hour drive to Winchester, New York, things started to get a bit crazy.

First, Ashley goy a flat tire so she had to radio Kaleb to help her change the tire.

Then, Grace got carsick and had to hang her head out the window like a dog, splattering a car with her vomit in the process.

And then, Ashley accidently back out a Denny's restaurant into a cop car. Thankfully enough, she decided to stay and let the police officers do their little CSI work and was rewarded without a ticket. At least the Denny's place got a few more customers that day.

_**(TRUE STORY, I SWEAR!)**_

Finally, the three friends arrived in Winchester, New York four hours behind schedule.

And Kaleb was not a happy camper.

_**"OH MY GOD!"**_ he yelled as they were busy arranging themselves at Xavier's School for Gifted Children. "I _**CANNOT**_ believe how behind schedule we are!" he fumed as he stomped to the rear of the truck to unswing the arm that kept the door bolted tightly shut.

Then…

_**"OH, FUCK IT ALL!"**_

Ashley and Grace looked at each other before Ashley got the nerve to scuttle over to see what was causing for Kaleb to have a major temper tantrum.

"What is it, this time?" asked Ashley, leaning up against the corner of the van, her arms folded across her ample chest.

"The arm is stuck!" Kaleb continued to swear loudly as he spun around in a few tight circles before stalking off to find someone to help with the problem.

"That guy has an attitude problem," drawled someone.

Ashley didn't even flinch. "I thought this was a school, not a bar," she commented dryly as she took a deep wiff of cigarettes.

"What are you, a teacher?" scoffed the animal like man, taking a deep drag. Ashley gave him one of her infamous evil stick eye glares before she spied Grace behind him.

Grace snapped her fingers..

Suddenly, the cigarette caught fire, causing for the smoker to yelp loudly and drop it onto the ground.

"What the fuck…" he muttered before turning onto Ashley. "Did you do that?" he snarled.

"Now who's the one with an attitude problem?" Ashley tittered before unhinging the swinging arm with just one arm. _**"OI, KALEB! GET YOUR FAT ASS BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!"**_ Ashley yodeled loudly.

A few minutes later, Kaleb appeared, looking much calmer.

"Thanks, Ashley. I almost forgot that you're stronger then you take credit for," Kaleb grinned before unrolling the back of the moving van.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Phantom of the Opera**

**I do not own X-Men or any of the songs.**

**SUMMERY:**

**Ashley Howlette is an upcoming super star with a deadly secret that many would kill to possess…**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS;**

**While I was writing this FanFic, I was listening to this song;**

**H t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = M m I 9 g A y N P y E & f e a t u r e = r e l a t e d**

**ENJOY!**

Logan frowned as he watched Ashley dancing around the classroom, getting it ready for her first class. She had hung up posters of far off places and collages of photos that she had evidently made herself. She had filled up the bookcases with books, little glass figurines, movies and other little knick knacks. She had set up a few interesting looking historical artifacts scattered around the room; an antique typewriter, a vintage record player, and even an Egyptian sarcophagus. Her desk held a music box, a framed picture of Kaleb, Grace and her at Christmas when they were little munchkins, and a tall stack of music soundtracks. The wall behind her desk was cluttered with framed newspapers clippings and faded pink pointe slippers.

From what Logan could tell, Ashley was really passionate about her subjects.

Ashley pirouetted around the room, pausing every few seconds to arrange something or to add in another decoration.

"Can I help you with something?" Ashley drawled, causing for Logan to snap out of his own little world.

"The professor wanted for me to check in with you and make sure that your accomidations are to your likings," was all that Logan could think of to say to his daughter.

His daughter.

He still couldn't believe that he had a daughter, someone who was his offspring and carried memories of his elusive past.

"Well, could you please inform the professor that everything is indeed to my likings?" Today, she wore a wine colored dress with cream colored bloomers on underneath, and leather slippers. She looked like she belonged to another century.

"Will do." But Logan didn't move. He just stood there, watching Ashley making sure that everything would be just perfect for class tomorrow.

Logan growled quietly underneath his breath. He hated the fact that Professor Xavier had ordered him not to tell Ashley of her parentage until further notice. He wanted to catch up on all the missing years that had been stolen from him.

Ashley just ignored the man who was watching her. To be honest with you, she enjoyed having his company. She hated to be alone. But that's what happened when one was a cheerleader and the star of all the shows she tried out for.

She did a flawless grand jeté before landing on her right foot and twirling around a few times.

"Is it really eleven o'clock?" she asked, looking at her pocket watch. "Goodness gracious, time had flown by!"


	6. Chapter 6

**The Phantom of the Opera**

**I do not own X-Men or any of the songs.**

**SUMMERY:**

**Ashley Howlette is an upcoming super star with a deadly secret that many would kill to possess…**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS;**

**While I was writing this FanFic, I was listening to this song;**

**H t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = M m I 9 g A y N P y E & f e a t u r e = r e l a t e d**

**ENJOY!**

The following morning, fifteen students shuffled into the history classroom, intreged by the old artifacts that littered the room.

"Dude, the teacher must be an old fast who is as old as this thing!" Pyro informed Bobby, his hand reaching out to lightly slap the typewriter.

"Alright now students, to your seats, if you would please!"

The students jumped and turned to see who had just boomed out the request.

Ashley bounded into the classroom at that very moment, dressed to kill in a cotton shirt with khaki shorts and worn looking hiking boots. She also wore an explorer's hat with a set of old time goggles perched atop of the hat, a pair of binoculars around her neck, deerskin gauntlets and a belt of loaded pistols at her hips.

"Good morning, and welcome to the most extravagant extravaganza that you have ever been invited to! My name is Ashley Howlette, and I will be your tour for this amazing journey as we travel through the pyramids of Egypt!" she announced before the room began to shift and swirl. A few moments later, it became a desert, completed with pyramids and sand.

"Now, I do have to warn you, everything you shall experience is real," Ashley warned them in a firm voice before beginning her lesson.

~xXx~

Two hours later, the class was bummed to leave the hyper energetic teacher's class.

Within no time at all, Miss Ashley Howlette's class was the subject of the day. It seemed like everyone enjoyed her class, including the students who hated school with a passion.

"Oh my God, when Miss Howlette began to open that sarcophagus, I was so scared!"

"I thought that it was so funny the way how she would do a victory dance whenever someone got a question right…"

"I thought I would die of laughter when John almost fell into the Nile River…"

Such conversations like this were buzzing during the next classes. Eventally, all the teachers heard about the wonderful, adventureous, spunky and sassy Ashley Howlette.

Including one Professor Scott Summers.

By the time he had finished grading tests, he thought that he would pop into Ashley's class to see what it was that got the students all excited.

~xXx~

When Ashley welcomed her last class, she saw that there was a man with odd sunglasses who had joined them. She didn't think anything about it at all.

"Good morning, and welcome to the most extravagant extravaganza that you have ever been invited to! My name is Ashley Howlette, and I will be your tour for this amazing journey as we travel through the pyramids of Egypt!" she announced for the last time before she shifted the room to replicate that of Egypt.

"Now, I do have to warn you, everything you shall experience is real," Ashley warned them in a firm voice before beginning her lesson.

She showed them to the pyramids, where they all entered and followed their tour guide while she went on about the hylogriphics and what they meant. She led them past several false tombs that she said were placed there to trap grave robbers.

Finally, they arrived at the pharaoh's burial chambers, where there were treasures of all treasures, scrolls, and a sarcophagus with a very ugly mummy inside.

The class ended soon after that, with the students moaning loudly.

"I like this class… I like it!"

"Why can't it be longer?"

"That was a fu class! I can't wait for tomorrow!"

Ashley waved her students off before going to her desk.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked Scott Summers without looking up.

"I just wanted to see what had my students detracted today," he answered her, wondering how she was able to manipulate the room to show a realistic holograph of Egypt.

"What subject do you teach?" asked Ashley, looking up and smiling.

"Mathematics," he answered her, noticing the look on her face.

"Math," was all that she said, making a face. "Didn't really care for it in high school."

"Oh." Scott felt awkward just standing there until he recognized Ashley as being a model for several men's magazines. "Can I ask you something?"

"You already did," smiled Ashley.

Was it him, or did she smile a lot?

"How do you do it? Model and teach?" he bluntly asked her, his cheeks turning a faint pink.

"Well, I modeled for a few things when I was younger and before I knew it, I had a career planned out for me. But my true passion remained with teaching students. So I just learned to balance the two." She giggled as she stretched her arms above her head. "So when I was in college, I modeled to pay for tuition bills." She sighed as she unlaced her boots. "To be honest with you, balancing the two isn't easy. But I did always enjoy a challenge."

"Why?" asked Scott, liking this pint sized history teacher more and more as the minutes flew by.

"Because it motivates me to do better," she answered him, sighing as she wriggled her toes. To Scott's surprise, she had nice feet. They weren't ugly like some of the other girls who were dancers, but they did have heavy calluses on them.

"How long have you been dancing for?" asked Scott, leaning on a desk.

"Almost all my life," replied Ashley, looking for something. "Where did I put… AHA!" she shouted, causing for Scott to lose his balance and crash to the floor. "Oh my goodness! Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," muttered Scott, wincing as he felt his wrist stinging.

Ashley was at his side in a moment, her small, cools hands on his injured wrist. Scott just about melted at the teacher's touch. He had to keep himself from moaning as her touch sent shivers up his spine.

"You just tweaked it, I'll wrap it up for you, alright?" she smiled at him, causing for his heart to do the odd flip flop cartwheel things again.

She helped him to stand before hunting down an Ace bandage in her drawer and wrapping his wrist as carefully as she could without hurting him anymore.

"There we are," she announced when he was doctored up.

"Wow, you really know what you're doing, don't you?" asked Scott.

"I'm CERT certified," she smirked at him.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Phantom of the Opera**

**I do not own X-Men or any of the songs.**

**SUMMERY:**

**Ashley Howlette is an upcoming super star with a deadly secret that many would kill to possess…**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS;**

**While I was writing this FanFic, I was listening to this song;**

**H t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = M m I 9 g A y N P y E & f e a t u r e = r e l a t e d**

**ENJOY!**

A few weeks after Ashley arrived at the school, Logan was fed up with not talking to Ashley.

So he went against orders and sat in on one of her classes.

He listened as she chattered about Medieval Europe and how dark and filled with magic and mystery.

"- and that should wrap it up for today, class! Please remember to do that paper and hand it in to my on Monday morning!"

Logan blinked. Surely two hours hadn't passed by that quickly?

The crowd of students left the classroom, leaving Logan alone with Ashley.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Ashley smiled, tugging off her headpiece and tossing it onto a chair.

"Fine," Logan gruffly answered her, watching as she placed items that she had used in her class away in their proper spots.

There was an awkward silence for a moment as Ashley placed a wicked looking blade into a case and locked it.

"These weapons aren't just for show, you know," Ashley informed him with a wicked smile. "I know how to use them."

"Do you really, now?" Logan asked, interested.

"Yeah. Maybe I can show you sometime?" she boldly asked him as she kicked off her slippers and wiggled her toes, sighing happily. "Now my tosies can breathe again!"

Logan couldn't help himself as he barked out a laugh. Ashley giggled delicately as she tossed her slippers into her backpack and tossed it over her shoulder.

"Can you give me a hand, please?" she asked him, gesturing to the pile of weapon cases that she had piled onto a desk at the front of the room.

Logan scooped up the cases and followed after Ashley as she wound her way through the corridors.

Within a few minutes, they arrived at her room. Ashley keyed in the door code and stood aside to allow for Logan to enter.

"Just put them onto the bed. I can sort them out in a few minutes," called out Ashley before entering the bathroom. She emerged a few minutes later, wearing a hot pink blouse and darkwash skinny jeans. She padded over to the bed and started to put all the weapons away.

"Thanks a bunch. I would've asked for Jean or Storm to help, but they're busy doing their own classes," Ashley informed the gym teacher with a smile.

"Ashley," Logan stated her name, then bit his lip as the Professor's voice entered his head.

_Logan not now._

_ Get out of my head, Wheels!_

"Yes, Logan?" Ashley had placed the cases into a small vault which beeped as it locked itself.

"Nothing." Logan chosed then to make a speedy getaway.


End file.
